Winter Dreams
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Cedric and Draco share a moment after the Yule Ball. Slash, Oneshot.


_**A/N:**__ Hi there! This is my first try to write something in English. My mother language is German and I'm not very confident with writing in English… So please don't be too mean. But if you'll find one of my many mistakes, tell me! You'll get a cookie for a review. xD_

**Winter Dreams**

Cedric Diggory couldn't believe it. Absolutely astounded he sat on a bench and tried to warm his cold hands. He'd thought, everything had gone well and that Cho'd had fun, but apparently the evening had only as long been entertaining, as the dancing had held on. Just as she'd been alone with Cedric, the mood had abruptly deteriorated. At the end it had been as cool as the outdoor temperature. The result was that Cedric had to listen on his own to the squeaky noises of the carriages, which broke the silence of the night. He could very well imagine, what was going on at the inside and he would lie, if he'd said, that he didn't mind it. Actually, he had planned something similar for the end of this evening…

He stood up sighing, ribbed of his bow tie and put it into the pocket of his robes. He had nothing more to do here…

Until the gagging noises reached his ears. Cedric looked around, searching the courtyard for the source. Immediately he focused on the dark shape, which stand out as a silhouette from the white snow. Cautiously he approached to the boy, who held on to a pillar and pressed a hand on his mouth.

"Malfoy?" Cedric raised his eyebrows. Were fourth years allowed to be at the Yule Ball 'til this time? And why was the Slytherin sneaking around then?

Malfoy turned to look at him, breathing heavily. He shoved the white-blond hair out of his eyes. There was a deep red shade on his cheeks, which could be a result of the cold. But it really seemed like Malfoy had one over the eight. Cedric hoped that he didn't have to put the boy to bed.

"Diggory," Malfoy hissed, screwing his mouth. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Cedric hesitated to speak. "Do you… Are you… are you feeling okay?" He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, letting the boy raise his eyebrow skeptically.

"No, but not bad enough to vomit in front of you," Malfoy replied.

Cedric smiled slightly and pointed at the entrance. "Why are you no longer inside dancing?" Maybe the boy hadn't got a partner for the ball? Cedric hadn't focused on that, but that couldn't really happen to Malfoy. He actually was quite handsome, even though the stiff collar of his robe seemed to strangle him. Cedric felt the need to loosen Draco's fly, but instead balled his hand to a fist.

"Hm…" Draco threw a disgusted glance back, and then turned his back to the castle. "Why aren't you inside there anymore?"

Again Cedric hesitated before speaking. Unburden himself to a Slytherin could be his undoing, but he needed to talk to someone, so he decided to tell him, which could be a sign, that he had one over the eight, too.

"Cho's plans for tonight seemed to be different from mine." He sounded depressed and sighed.

Draco turned to look at him with an astounded look on his face. Then he smiled. "Chang throw you over? Got that girl hit by bludger?"

"Not to my knowledge," Cedric muttered, which let Draco chuckle.

He turned away again, shaking his head. "Maybe she's regretting that she didn't accept Potter's invitation."

That felt like a slap in the face. "Harry asked her?" Cedric screeched. He coughed to clear his throat and looked up to the sky. The stars almost faded to the many magical lights, which arranged a quite romantic atmosphere.

"Well, at least, that's what I heard. He made a Demiguise out of himself," Draco said. For a moment he remained silent. Cedric lowered his gaze and realized that Draco had once again turned to face him. "It's always Potter, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Well, he draws all the attention on him, right? It's enough to give you an inferiority complex, number two."

Cedric chuckled. "Number two? Okay, that's a new one. Owl it to Rita Skeeter."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest, smirking. "They wouldn't print it for that precise reason."

"Rub it in." Cedric sighed. "Now… why aren't you inside there anymore?"

Draco hesitated a moment and gave Cedric an estimated glance. "My dancing partner has decided to shove her tongue down my throat and I don't wish that to anybody! Nothing against Pansy… Well, maybe a bit, but I've only asked her, because she's the best-looking girl in Slytherin. The selection is just not very big."

Cedric nodded, remembering the few girls who had the courage to ask him for a date. No, thanks. Slytherins seemed to be resistant against beauty.

Well, accept for Draco, Cedric had to admit that. He was slightly jealous. If he would have such a slender form, he might be a much better seeker. And if Malfoy would keep growing like that, it would only take a few months for him to catch up with Cedric in height.

"It could've been a bit more romantic. We were eating!" Draco choked. "If I were a girl I could at least complain about how unromantic it was to taste potatoes during my first –"

Cedric himself was surprised when he realized how he kept Draco from speaking. It must've been pity that he suddenly felt the need to seal Draco's lips. It was needless to say that a kiss should be romantic. Therefore, they had stars above them, pristine, perfect snow and the scenery of an old castle. And Draco felt good. His lips were soft, thin and cool. Cedric didn't like wet kisses from thick-lipped mouths.

Draco clinged to Cedric's sleeve, stiffening. Slowly, sensuously, Cedric ran his fingertips lightly up Draco's sides, his own hands disappearing under Draco's warm robe before coming to rest on the slim shoulders. His slender form was different from Cho's, but Cedric didn't care for that at the moment.

Draco snapped back so suddenly it was as though he had burned himself by Cedric's touch. He stared at him out of big, gray eyes, his lips swollen and deep red in contradistinction to the pale skin.

"What…"

"There you have your nice kiss," Cedric said smiling slightly. He released Draco slowly and stepped back.

"Really?" Draco laughed. "You're quite confident with yourself. I think it's more…" Draco didn't continue, just grinned and shook his head.

"Hm…" Cedric turned away from Draco and stared into the darkness. He should leave before…

"Chang doesn't have a clue what she's missing," Draco said. The snow gritted, as it was trapped down by Draco's feet. The Slytherin looked around Cedric curiously before joining him.

"True," Cedric grumbled, then coughed rapidly. "Well… I cannot compel her… But it wasn't very nice to leave me here. I've planned something very nice." He sighed.

Draco laid his head to one side. "Something nice?" He sounded interested.

Cedric put him off.

"You kissed me, which means you owe me something," Draco said, smirking, as Cedric coughed again. "Show it to me."

"I…" Cedric sighed. "Alright, why not…" He mentioned Draco to follow him.

"Are you… into boys then?" Draco asked suddenly, sounding disgusted. Cedric felt a little hurt hearing that.

"No, I'm taking advantage of me being a bit drunk and of your desperateness," He joked. Draco raised his eyebrows and slowed his steps a little, as they walked down the long staircase, which led to the lake.

"If you want to I can arrange it so that you get a few lines at _Witch Weekly_," Draco said sweetly. "Your picture would cut a better figure than Potter's. Or one of Granger and Krum. Have you seen them dancing?"

Cedric nodded.

"Horrible…"

Cedric chuckled.

"Almost as bad as Potter… And Weasley didn't even get a foot on the dance floor." Draco could probably not shut up for ten minutes. Or stop talking badly about other people. But exactly because of that the little compliment took Cedric's attention. He thought it was quite cute that Draco maybe admired him in a certain way. Many in his house did… Since he was a champion it could've extended to the other houses.

"Cho cannot dance either," Cedric murmured and a second later, felt ashamed for saying that. He was getting grumpy… "I didn't mean… Whatever…"

"Frustrated, number two?"

"Yes," Cedric confessed, packed Draco's upper arm and pulled him into the nearby boathouse. Confused, the Slytherin looked around as Cedric stood still.

"What now? Is this your surprise for Chang?"

Cedric shook his head and pointed upwards, where two landings let from the walls to the pulled up boats. "After you."

Malfoy shook his head, screwing his mouth. "Age before beauty."

Cedric smirked and climbed the narrow spokes to the upper floor. Draco followed him. Cedric wanted to help him up, but Draco ignored his hand, which let Cedric roll with his eyes.

"I would have thrown you over for this, too," Draco murmured, while he mustered the empty, dusty area. The boats were protected by blankets and made creaking noises when the cold wind found its way into the boathouse.

Cedric muttered a few spells and a – in his opinion – romantic decoration appeared. Draco watched the shimmering lights, which flew around his head, for a moment. He glanced to the no longer covered rowboat and stared at the slightly visible basket under the bench. He didn't asked what it was and burst into laughter.

Cedric looked at him, feeling hurt, but Draco didn't seem to care. He used his wand to let the lights vanish, and sat down at the end of the landing, looking out of the passage onto the frozen lake. The light of the stars were glittering beautifully on the ice. Actually he had found it quite nice.

Draco calmed down after a while and sat down beside Cedric, although he preferred sitting on his folded robe, rather than on the bare ground.

"Hey, I'm not a girl, okay? It would be disturbing if I'd liked it," He said.

Cedric sighed and dangled his legs, stopping immediately as Draco moved closer. He wanted to turn his head to face Draco, but instead got a chaste kiss on the cheek and froze. Heat spread within him and turned his cheeks bright red. Cedric grinned, promptly got another more obtrusive kiss on the mouth tangle, and turned his head completely in joyful expectation what would come. He closed his eyes, feeling Draco's lips on his right away, and the smaller hands tangled in his hair.

Considering that Draco hadn't done this very often, it was far from bad. Perhaps it was that one glass punchbowl too much, that made Cedric want to deepen the contact. His hands wandered to Draco's back, rested there, as he slipped his tongue through Draco's lips and began to explore the other mouth. Draco kissed him back, more passionate than Cedric had expected. Kissing a boy was so very different from a girl… Cedric didn't know what he'd preferred, but no matter what, that couldn't change the fact that he really loved kissing Draco. The boy seemed so confident despite his inexperience.

Draco swung up to Cedric's lap, as if he was no longer aware of the deep behind him. He pushed Cedric slightly back and crossed his fingers in Cedric's neck. The Hogwarts champion didn't resist as Draco pressed him to the ground, giving the younger one moment in his dominant position.

Draco gasped, as Cedric gripped his hips and turned him around. Surprise stood in the gray eyes. Draco held his breath, as Cedric covered his body with his own and parted his legs. Shocked Draco turned his head away, as he felt Cedric's arousal pressing against his hips.

"Wait…" Malfoy sounded like an insecure, little girl, which let Cedric laugh out loud.

"Do you want the lights back?" Cedric whispered close to Draco's ear, before biting on it.

"I… What?" Draco looked at him and took a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms tightly around Cedric's back, as if he didn't want him to leave.

Cedric smiled. Draco was so unbelievable cute… He kissed him again, running a hand through Draco's soft hair, and let the other hand wander to Draco's trousers. Draco sucked in a desperate breath, but didn't struggle, trying to kiss back as good as possible. He tried to get rid of Cedric's robe as fast as he could, before he unbuttoned Cedric's shirt, hands shaking. Cedric hardly noticed that. He finally gave in to the need to loosen Draco's fly and the stiff collar, and then started to open Draco's shirt much slower.

The cold let Draco freeze. Cedric felt the goosebumps under his fingertips, as he run his hands over Draco's bare chest. But Draco wouldn't have to suffer long; his pale skin was burning hot at the places where Cedric's lips touched him. A slight film of sweat had appeared on this soft skin, as Cedric finally get rid of Draco's trousers.

While Draco was busy undoing Cedric's trousers, the older boy buried his face in Draco's neck, tasting the salty skin. Cedric moaned, silently begging for control, but his thinking clouded. He had never been so completely ruled by his desires, had never felt so much with another person. Everything else faded from his mind. He didn't want to think about his girlfriend now, or that he shouldn't want a little boy to touch him.

Cedric lowered his hands to rid Draco of his pants and trousers all together, while he leave a trail down Draco's neck and across his belly, biting and licking and sucking all the way. Draco moaned uncontrollably at the first touch of Cedric's mouth on his arousal. His fingernails scratched over the wooden floor, and Draco thrust suddenly upwards, pushing at Cedric, who immediately released him.

Draco shoved the sweaty hair out of his eyes, staring at the ceiling and slightly shaking his head, as though he couldn't believe what he was up to do. Cedric had crossed this line long before. He took a moment to really look at Draco, taking in every detail of the pale flesh, before he fixed his gaze on those extraordinary bright gray eyes. Cedric placed a tender kiss on Draco's lips, surprised as Draco immediately kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Cedric's back again.

As he finally got rid of his own trousers, Cedric grasped Draco's legs and mentioned him to wrap them around his waist. Draco groaned as Cedric moved as close as possible, and thrust against the older. Cedric tried to catch his breath and get the situation under his control again, but Draco didn't cared. He bucked furiously against Cedric, letting out small cries of pleasure. The rhythm was unsteadily, but still explosive and brought Cedric close to the edge.

"Stop," He hissed through clenched teeth, but Draco didn't seem to hear him.

Cedric pressed his lips to a small line, and slipped down slightly pulling Draco in the right position to thrust directly into him. Draco let out a sobbing moan and stiffed. He caught Cedric's gaze, as he looked up, and blinked at Cedric, mouth wide open for a silent cry.

"Did… Did I hurt you?" Cedric gasped. He couldn't believe that he'd been that rough to that poor boy.

Draco blinked again, slightly shaking his head then. He mentioned Cedric to thrust forward, moaned and rutted frantically against Cedric's hips

"I… Merlin, I had no clue…"

Cedric laughed. "It's not…?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really…" He grinned and firmly clinged to Cedric's upper arms. A bit surprised too, Cedric shook his head and pushed slowly into Draco. "Ouch!" Draco squeaked and shut his eyes tightly. A single tear ran down his reddened cheek. Cedric blinked, kissed the salty drop away and pulled back, before he thrust into him a little more roughly. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Draco shoved his heels onto Cedric's tailbone.

"Ouch!" Cedric's weight let Draco caught his breath. „Damn…"

"Bastard," Draco squeezed, moved into a more comfortable position and grinned again. He pressed a small kiss on Cedric's sweaty forehead and urged him to move. No painful cry followed this time, for that Draco let out a motivating moan, growing louder with each of Cedric's thrusts. Cedric had never heard something comparable. If he was going to think of that sound at the second task, nothing could go wrong.

Draco tensed more and more, digging his fingers deep between Cedric's ribs, while he was trying his best to support Cedric's rhythm, but at the same time trying to make Cedric move faster.

Panting Cedric pressed his forehead against Draco's shoulder and stopped for a moment, because he thought Draco had said something. He couldn't understand him however. Draco's voice was muffled, lips pressing against Cedric's chest. Certainly his words weren't that important. Cedric continued to thrust in and out, almost madly, murmuring Draco's name over and over. He fixed his eyes on Draco's face as he felt his orgasm sailing closer, wondering a moment if he had ever seen such an adorable boy. A second later he asked himself, if had just called a boy adorable, but all these thoughts got washed away, as he released into Draco. Shortly afterwards he felt Draco's answering climax and smiled slightly. The Slytherin relaxed to the ground, muttering Cedric's name clearly, which made his smile even brighter.

Cedric gently brushed the hair out of Draco's eyes and placed a kiss on the pale forehead, before pulling out. Breathing heavily Cedric rolled to his side and hesitated for a moment, before he put his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him closer. Draco rested there for a minute, and then got abruptly up, almost as if he had burned himself. Cedric hoped it was the cold, which led to this reaction.

"Hey…" Cedric sat up and run a hand over Draco's spine, feeling every single bone, when Draco put on his shirt again. "Are you…" Draco moved away and Cedric's gaze took in the small spot of blood on the floor. He gulped hardly. Shaking he put on his trousers as fast as he could and grasped Draco's arm, before the other boy could run away. "I'm sorry. I didn't… Draco, sorry." He placed a kiss on Draco's swollen, still wet lips. As Cedric mentioned to wrap him into his arms, Draco pulled away laughing.

"Diggory, I'm not a girl, okay? You don't need to cuddle," He said, shaking his head, as though Cedric wanted to tell him two and two made three. "You had one over the eight and were frustrated; I took advantage of that. Accept it." He got on his toes and pressed his lips to Cedric's forehead, giving him a last, almost cruel kiss. "I won't use that against you, number two. Promise." Putting on his robe Draco turned and climbed off the landing.

Cedric felt his heart beating fast, already missing the smaller body beneath him, and wrapped himself up in his arms. He froze, but it seemed to come from the inside, just because Draco went away as though this had never happened. Like it was a horrific, but still wonderful dream.

Cedric looked up at the glittering, frozen lake, shutting his eyes tide and tried to hold on to those memories.

A perfect, single tear froze half its way down his cheek…

**The End**


End file.
